How long will it take?
by RAMALOT4
Summary: A glimpse into rogue thoughts.And how she sees things.not centered around her mutation more on her personality.oneshot
1. The question

**Disclaimer:** all characters belong to marvel comics except the old bat.

**Summary:** A glimpse into rogue's thoughts, and how she sees things, not centered on her mutation more on her

Personality.

How long will it take?

'Rogue'

'Rogue'

'Rogue'

Somehow no matter many times someone says my name I still don't react immediately its like time stops and is replaced with something that non-existence outside my mind. I hear her call my name again like an echo, yet I stay frozen. 'How long will it take?' silly really the only thing that enters my mind is that! The old same question that keeps on replaying! 'How long will it take?' people never understand when I tell them the question, not even the therapist did, he said that I was living in the past and gave me some depression pills 'twice a day everyday'. After he said that I called him every name under the sun, I think it surprised him for awhile until he told me I should take some anger management classes, I really should of just left it like that but I do really have a thing for annoying therapist it seems to be one of my main traits these days, so instead I opened my big mouth and laughed shared my encounter with my cousin of when I got angry after, he paled immediately and gave me a number of a local church I made sure to take a mental photograph. Its funny everybody I tell about the question they end up analysing my personality instead of my problem. So that's why I have a thing about therapist, and I'm stuck with the same question running around my mind and they tell me to get a personality check. I think it everybody got that fault they look for something wrong when I'm pointing it right out to them, I realised that I don't like a lot of people when they started to that. Though I think I've got a lot more faults than them. Maybe I grow out of it, truthfully its not going to happen.

'How long will it take?' 'Stupid therapist'.

'Rogue'

'Rogue'

'Maybe I should answer, I think maybe its time to put that old bat out of her misery'  
'Rogue'

I got of my seat walked up to the front desk put a fake smile on my face not up to my eyes with the thick glasses she got on she probably half blind anyway.

'Rogue' she said to me replacing her fallen glasses to top of her nose, and gave me the once over I can tell she doesn't like what she sees by the squinting of the eyes either that or she's really is blind.

'Yep' I said this time no with smile.

'Oh you probably didn't hear me, it doesn't matter now' she half smiled at first but then after she had convinced herself that I wasn't just being rude she smiled, it suited her face.

I kind of like how old people do that and think the best of everyone they do all the work of thinking up a story and do it themselves, that's why I like them.

She didn't wait for any response defiantly sure that I had anything else to say, pity, if I didn't see that look when she saw me I would have let it go but I'm in bad mood too bad.

'I heard you the first time' to anybody younger I would have smirked but I'm not in that bad of a mood.

'Oh um well you here now' the old woman replied but fidgeted about, observably she didn't want me to burst her bubble, I feel a bit of twinge of guilt but I think the amusement sort of out waded it.

'He will see you in a minute' ah a different voice tone I guess not a lot of people don't play along with her

As glad I am that I miffed her, I was brought back to why I was here and that made me dislike the receptionist even more.

Most people would be nervous going to the doctors, but for me it was normal. They would try and save the unsolvable. Me the puzzle!

I wonder how long it will take, before they realise I can't be saved and stick me in an asylum? '

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My first story, so please review any review would be grateful!

RAMALOT4


	2. Maybe ah shouldn't have

**Disclaimer:** all characters belong to marvel comics.

**Summary:** A glimpse into rogue's thoughts, and how she sees things, not centred on her mutation more on her personality.

**AN:** sorry if I got Trish an Graydon wrong but I hardly know anything about them, and any therapist I meant no offence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Right at this very moment in port lee, New Jersey a talk show and radio host was about to come on air. Her name was Trish Tilby most famous for her show on CBNS she was in her thirties, and her trademark was her bright blue short hair. Today though she was excepting to get the viewers racking in for she was interviewing a controversial presidential candidate.

"Good evening. Tonight, I'm introducing a man well in fact an man who will be relying on Americas vote I'm sure you no doubt familiar with Mr Gradon Creed. He is are most controversial candidate for having his main centrepiece of his campaign non the containment of the so called "mutant menace' some say his ideas amount to fear mongering often divisive. And spoken in inflammatory language. Others find………"** (1)**

Somewhere in yew York in a research facility the words of Trish Tilby were wasted on mostly deaf ears, none of them really cared about mutant business no you see they had more important issues and that involved a girls genetic code they were researching at that very moment. But one girl did happen to listen for it involved her for she was a mutant not gifted but cursed.

She was sat on her bed her feet touching the tiled floors. They white squares floors. Wow they certainly know who to make a gal feel welcome.

She once again surveyed her surroundings like she had done so many times before. There was a white door which you would enter the room. The room was a simple square there was a bed to the left of the door and some monitors equipment well that's what they told me, but the beeping noise it was making was lets just say would be in pieces if it wasn't for the radio. The radio sat next to the bed on the bedside cabinet.

I get up off my bed and walk to the light blue stonewalls, I trace my fingers along the roughness of the stone, I come to the middle of the wall a window should of been here but then again they were going for the whole unwelcome look they wouldn't want to spoil it now would they. I carry on walking along the wall come to the sealed door, yep no door knob funny that I end up volunteering to come here and as soon as I get here they lock you up and throw away the key, that's what you get when you make a deal with the devil.

"Good evening Mr creed. Quite a reception you've received here."

"That's because my message is getting out there, Ms Tibly…elemental and undiluted! The public is catching on to what's saying despite the vicious attacks of the media." **(1)**

Wow that guy really knows how to get on gals nerves. Not really a big fan of the radio or TV she still new who Trish Tilby was. She was well known for being out spoken especially on her opinions, and of course her bright blue hair. Her support for mutants has defiantly been an inspiration for some people. But Graydon creed was famous for a different reason. And that was the reason why Rogue happened to have the radio on no doubt every mutant in the country was listing. Graydon creed was as you'd say evil or asshole but it's your judgment. He wants to in his words negate the threat of mutants, if he becomes president than he has us all in his hands. Some mutant scan play naive and say that he will only put chips in us or use collars, but I know he wont he won't use mutant registration he'll kill us all. I used to believe that we could live all in peace that if we stop him we'd be safe but you cant always ignore that doubt in your stomach especially as it grows. Into something more it creeps into your beliefs like a disease not all at once so you don't notice, I wish I could say that I still believed that there's was still hope left I really do but a gal can change with or without your permission. So for me, it's war.

As I'm sitting on my bed staring at the radio now in more of a mood than before and then he says something that just saying he want's to be wiped of the face of the planet, and I tell ya I would be glad to volunteer.

"So then you'd argue with Jameson's characterization of you as a hate-monger?"

" I'd like to think of myself more as a champion for people who would otherwise not have the power to defend themselves. My job upon election would be to negate the threat mutants those genetic misfits pose to normal American citizens." **(1)**

Instead of being able to knock his big head of his shoulders and well being in a temper rogue took the radio of the table and smashed into the far wall.

Argh I really hate him now I have to pay the damn radio bill, which no doubt they will over pay me it they should thank who the hell has a fifty radio these days

It's all graydon fault argh. Moving around the piece of the radio to the door as I approach a face appears and scares the bujesus out of me, of course they don't know that. An annoyed scowl graces my face and lets the person know how grateful I am that they visited.

That person happens to be Nurse Molly Dolly, she was brown haired 5 ft skinny gal. I don't now much about her only that she was in the room when I saw the consultant. Her head moved from the square window, poor gal most have been on her tip toes as I gulp down the laugh that was about to escape the door opens with that suction sound that you Immediately think is to keep a dieses or virus in but then again Considering who I am to most people I have.

She was wearing her nurses uniform (enter dirty fantasy boys or gals) it was perfect in every place. I didn't like her when I first met her and it still hasn't changed I mean however has the time to make everything perfect is not saving lives.

She moved into the room with an air of importance, hmm maybe I should burst that bubble. Still contemplating I missed the look she gave to me lets just say thank god.

"Hi I'm nurse molly." She said it like I didn't know, she either doesn't remember me or just being a bitch.

"Oh ya must be nurse Molly dolly. Ya now ah sort of expected ya to look different ya know with yoah name, oh know ah mean… not that ya aint pretty…. ah uh ah…" apart from the angry façade ah have ta admit the being innocent façade is becoming my fav and it's much more convincing than the other and ya can get away with much much more. Then she gave meh this half smile but really that ya no she calling you some names that her mother would no doubt piss her knickers, ya get a great feeling.

" Um we noticed a increase in your heart beats," she replied quickly, that's it you be a good little nurse now. Don't want to upset the patients so you.

"So I've come to check and ask some questions if that's ok?" she carried on. Like I get a choice. She moved over to the bed and with a hand move meant suggested I sit I chose to stand.

"So how are you? How are you feeling today?" she looked me right in the eye and waited for my answer. You see from her point of view it was a simple question and she was right it was but it was the fact she had the look the speech and the clipboard of a good damned therapist. I'm sure most therapists are nice people but I told you I really really hate them! So you can't blame me when you realise the different ways of murdering her in the most slow and painful way, now can you.

As I was looking at a bit of jagged plastic fantasizing about shoving it along her throat I realised what it was from.

The radio. Oh fuc "Rogue"

"Rogue, are you ok?" she asked me with a pleasant smile

"Sorry ah didn't guess a nurse could be a therapist." Defiantly won't make that mistake again.

"Yes is that a problem I mean we thought it might make it easier for you to open up to us" she replied. Big mistake, what the hell open up to them my ass, maybe coming here was a mistake.

I grit my teeth and do the fake smile, letting here know I'm going to be difficult. "Fahne shoot."

"Ok, how are you enjoying your stay?" she asked. She stared writing down on her clipboard

As she spoke I move to the bed and sat down and sat crossed me legs and faced the wall. She joined me but didn't sit crossed legs like me, she was wearing a dress, She met my eyesight then I answered with a blank face.

"Did yoah parents have a sense of humour?" she didn't expect that you could tell by her face.

"Rogue I understand what your going through there's no need for that now is there."

"No there aint" I replied still blank looking guilty

"So, how are you feeling about the test tomorrow? It's perfectly understandable if you are even being scared is normal."

"Ya must really hate yoah parents? Ah mean what a name!" I asked with a grin that just suits my face perfectly

"Rogue, please can you stop being so difficult." she told me. Finally she is catching on though then I was dealing with a dumbass.

"ahm sorry but since ah was little ah've been programmed ta be difficult with stuck up people. If there was any way ta change this ahm sure ah would do it for ya." I told her sarcastically it's been a long time I haven't been sarky for at least a day, which is odd.

"Right she said softly, scribbling on her clipboard again

"Well ah suppose if that's all ya can do…"

She turned away leaving me with a heaving chest not from aerosol thank you very much, I don't swing that way. Not that theirs anything wrong with that. You know. I mean its ok, I… I…. Ugh.

Still in my current thoughts I didn't realise she'd left until the noise of the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Its from essential X-men

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review pretty please. I'm doing my puppy dog eyes. Shall I carry on with this story?

**Please visit my author's page and check out my fav authors and stories they are really good.**


End file.
